Big Concerns
by LTP-girl
Summary: Eames has trouble getting through to Goren about the concerns she, as well as other colleagues, have about him.


**My first CI fic. Eames is concerned about Goren's health. Let me know what you think *^_^***

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law & Order: Criminal Intent _and its characters.

Big Concerns

By LTP-girl

One Police Plaza, Manhattan, NY, Tuesday, 1:15pm

Eames glanced across her desk over at Goren after taking a sip of her coffee, her expression concerned. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she watched her partner, appearing somewhat baffled.

Goren licked his fingers hungrily after having finishing a bucket of Buffalo wings, and began spreading a thick slathering of cream cheese on a bagel with a knife.

_I sure hope that's the low fat cream cheese_, she found herself thinking. _Stop it Alex! You're being as mean as those girls in high school._

Eames glanced down at the paperwork in front of her, taking another sip of coffee. By the time she glanced up once again, half of the bagel held in Goren's greasy hand had disappeared into his mouth. She was tempted to jokingly say _got enough there? _But knew that it would be too cruel of her, and she didn't want to sink to level of a couple of bitchy ninth grade girls with nothing better to do than to make other kids lives misery. But then again, Bobby Goren certainly wasn't some quiet four-eyed kid with braces.

Goren reached towards the side of his desk, picking up a bag of cheeseburgers. He crammed the rest of the bagel into his mouth, before washing it down with a gulp of coffee. The paper bag now sitting on his desk rustled as he rummaged through it, retrieving two large cheese burgers, and a jumbo box of fries.

Eames had already finished her lunch, which had consisted of a lean chicken sandwich with a side of potato salad. She was now feeling quit full, and watching Goren consume so much food in one sitting was beginning to make her stomach twinge.

He took a big bite of a cheeseburger. "So, I was thinking..." he began casually. "I feel like ordering Chinese tonight..."

Eames set her coffee on her desk. "Alright, that's it Bobby," she said, sounding flustered. "I'm telling you this as a friend. I've been trying to tell you for weeks, but... but... I just haven't been able to."

Goren stopped munching, and looked at her perplexed. "What is it?" he asked dumbfounded, swallowing his mouthful of food.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I've been concerned. And so have other members of the squad."

Goren took another bite of his cheeseburger, and reached his fingers into the box of fries. "Yeah what about?" He twinged a little. "Ow, these are hot." He blew on them, before shoving them into his mouth.

"Your weight."

Goren frowned at her raised eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" he snorted, chewed fries nearly dropping out of his mouth.

"Y-you need to go on a diet," she replied calmly, trying to regain composure. "Your lifestyle, it-it-it's just not healthy. For anybody." She lifted the heavy box of fries placed on his desk. "These are a one way ticket to a coronary."

Goren shot her a glaring look, still chewing. "Oh, and you think _you're_ a supermodel, do you?" he sniped getting out of his seat. "Nothing a scalpel and several shots of Botox can't fix, right?"

Eames felt her jaw nearly hit her shoes. "I-i-it's about your health, not the way you look," she justified. "You were puffed out after climbing that flight of stairs at the burger joint this afternoon. That can't be healthy."

He held the bag containing the cheeseburgers and fries in his arms, as well as a box of colourfully frosted donuts he had hidden in his desk, and started to make his way towards the other end of the squad room. He was going to share the box of donuts with Eames after a long day at the office, but he felt that she didn't deserve them now. Not after this. "Yeah, well I can get along fine without _your_ criticism," he muttered under his breath.

"Bobby, where are you going?" she called after him.

"I'm going to the car!" he yelled back. "_That's right! Greedy Goren the fat bastard is going to his car to finish his lunch! I'm sorry my eating offends you_." And with that, he made his way through the open doors of the elevator.

Eames felt Dr Rodgers touch her shoulder from behind.

"Have you spoken to Goren yet?" she enquired, her sardonic tone pricking Eames's ears.

Eames slumped over her desk. "Yeah. But he didn't take it well."

"That's to be expected." Rodgers plonked into the seat next to her. "It's a sensitive topic, I'll grant you that. But someone had to tell him eventually. At least it's out in the open now." She handed Eames a toxicology report. "I just dropped by to give you this." She glanced over at Goren's chair, the legs appearing as though they had weakened since the last time she had visited the building. "God, how long's it been since the guy's been to the gym anyway?"

Eames shrugged, skimming through the report. "I believe he did some batting practice with his good friend Mike Cutter from the DA's office last week."

"Let's just hope Cutter doesn't buy Goren dinner anytime soon," Rodgers said wryly. "With what they're paying honest civil servants these days."

**Goren is great no matter what his size is, but obesity is a serious issue:-b**

**What do you think? Feel free to comment:-D**


End file.
